


Hetaoni: ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS

by royaldigitalknight



Series: Hetaoni [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetaoni Clock Hands Dark, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldigitalknight/pseuds/royaldigitalknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. The final room of the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetaoni: ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas. Warning: Character Death.

Hetaoni: ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS

After all the pain, blood, tears, and searching, I have finally made it to that cursed room.

The cursed room that has led to the death of my friends over and over. The cursed room that kept me from saving them. The cursed room that I have seen in my nightmares, covered in bloody numbers that race around stilled casted iron clock hands. The cursed room, to this mad mansion, that used my desire to see the one I lost so long ago for its own sick amusement.

"We're here." says Germany in a labor breath. Earlier he had gotten in a battle against on of the Steves - no those things don't deserve such a normal sounding name. It had thrown Germany against one of the walls before the other nations fought the monster off of him. Even now he says that he is fine, not to worry me, but when he clears his lungs, when he thinks I am not looking, I can see the red color goo he coughs up. Even when is so much pain, Germany continues to watch over me, even though it is my fault.

"Italy, I said we are here." Germany says pulling me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry...I Just got lost in my thoughts." I answer.

"If you are thinking about what had happen, please remember that no one blames you." Says Germany as he gently lifts my face to look at his with his hand. "You have been very brave and strong. I am proud of you, Italy. Remember that no matter what happens."

Not sure how to respond, I remain silent before Germany drops his hands from my face.

"Now lets finish this so we can join the others."

The other nations are in various parts of the mansion fighting against the things. They hope that this will keep the things distracted long enough for Germany and I to unlock the door to freedom....Little do they knew the cost of this freedom. I do for I have seen it in my dreams....

Sliding the key into the lock, we open the door to the last room of this mansion and walk in.

The room is oddly circler in shape, even though the lay out of the mansion floor says that it should be squared. The floor is made of wood, that is polished to the point that it reminds me of the face of the grandfather clock in Germany's living room. Rising out of the floor is one short iron casted clock hand, mostly likely the hour hand, and one long iron casted clock hand, mostly likely the minute hand. Covering the white wall are blood written numbers with the number that corresponds with its place on a clock face towards the floor. In the middle of the room, where the clock hands join together, is a thin dark strand, that dances like smoke from a fire that has been put out, reaching to the ceiling of the room. Seeing this dark strand, I know what I must do.

"Germany, please stay right there." I say as I walk towards the black strand.

For once he trusts me and doesn't move as I pull out my journal or should I says Ryuuza's. Flipping to the back cover of the journal, I then pull out a letter opener, that I picked up earlier. Using the letter opener, I separate the paper, that protects the inside part of the cover, from the back cover. Underneath the paper, I find the words I need to say. By speaking these words I would make the dark strand grow in size. Once it reaches its full size, I will step into it and absorb the evil it represents and thus open the doors for my friends to escape. They would escape at the cost of my life.

Taking a deep breath to clam myself, I start the chant.

"Born from silence,  
shivers run though  
the spine,  
this truth drives  
me into madness. 

You woke the devil  
as the pendulum swings.  
No truth, no sense  
left to be followed  
the clocks ticks  
life away. 

Dying, Praying,  
Bleeding and Screaming  
Memories sharp  
as daggers. 

Sad we live,  
Sad we die  
Underneath the veil,  
of broken dreams,  
this power eternal." 

After muttering the last line, I look up from the book and see that the dark strand has gotten much bigger. As I stare into it, I can see a lighter color black zigzagging through it. Just looking at it makes me sick to my stomach, but what I must do next has to be done. Just before I can step into the now dark pillar, I am shoved aside as Germany jumps into it.

Before I can call out, a dark ring of energy followed by a loud bang knocks me off my feet....

(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)

When I returned to my senses, I see Germany sitting on his knees where the dark pillar was. As I approach him, I can see thin strands of the dark energy dance across his skin. As he turns his face to look at me, I can see that the color has drained away from his body.

"Germany! Why?! Why did you do it?" I cry as tears fill his eyes. "You know this not what we planned. Not what I wanted."

Slowly rising from his knees, like the simple action caused him great pain. "I read your journal. I knew what you have gone through and I knew what you had planned. I could not let you do that.

When I thought you had died, my heart broke. I had lost the one thing that I cared most about. But when you woke up, I swore never let anything bad happen to you again. Now I have kept my promise."

Hearing this made me cry even harder. Why do I always lose the ones I love the most?

Feeling a cold hand on my face, I look at Germany's face once again.

"Please don't cry." He says as he wipes my tears from my face.

"But your going to die!" I answer back letting more tears fall from my face.

"I know but you are worth it. You were always worth it."

Raising his other hand, to face a section of the circler wall, he summons a white door highlighted in gold. "Now lets enjoy my last minutes outside."

Taking my right hand into his cold left hand, Germany opens the door and leads me outside to the front yard, that we had seen time loops long pasted.

As we walk across the grass, the wind stops its howling, that we often heard from inside the mansion, and the rain, that pounded the mansion roof, slowly dies down until it stops.

Looking around a smile comes to our faces, as we see doors, similar to the one Germany had summoned, appear on different floor walls. That is until Germany doubles over in pain.

"Germany!" I cry out as I help slowly lower him to a sitting position in the grass.

"There is not much time left." Germany says as he looks into my eyes.

"I know..." I say crying. "I am so sorry. it is all my fault."

"No! It is not!" He says calmly before his face crinkles in pain. "Italy... before I die I want you to promise me two things."

"Of course. Anything for you, Germany."

"Promise me that after I die you keep on living. Also promise that you never forget me."

"I promise!" I say as I embrace him in a hug. "I promise with all my heart! Ti amo, Germania!"

Hearing this makes a smile appear on Germany's pale face before he responds "Ich liebe dich auch, Italien"

Just then he pushes me harshly away as he screams out in pain. He keeps howling out in pain for what feels like forever but it is only for a few seconds. Then black smoke starts to seeping out of Germany's skin before he dissolves, what looks violently, until the only thing left is his green military jacket.

(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)

I don't remember much after Germany's death. The other nations tell me that they found me sitting in the wet grass of the front yard clinging to Germany's blood soaked jacket. They says that they could tell what happen just from my expression and actions. Only Prussia joins me on the ground, as he wraps his arms around me, in his own tears.  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
(....)  
We can never completely forget what happen to us especially me. Each day I keep my promises to Germany, so when we do meet again I can stand in front of him with happiness and joy.


End file.
